


War Brings Betrayal

by RaestarShipper



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Confrontations, Corruption, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Lightsaber Battles, Minor Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Partner Betrayal, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: The truth of the Temple Bombing has been revealed and so Anakin Skywalker goes to deal with a traitor.





	War Brings Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for the final episode of TCW season 5, as well as a ship I enjoy.

"Barriss. I need to talk to you."

Anakin stepped into the room slowly, his bright blue eyes hard. He still couldn't believe it... Barriss was the traitor.

Skywalker opened his palm and pulled Offee's Lightsaber into his hand, examining the weapon. He glanced back slightly, noticing the young woman edging towards the corner.

"There's only one way to find out who it was..." Anakin whispered, activating the weapon before he swung, the blue blade clashing with two blood red blades. He knew it!

"Funny, those belong to Ventress. You should have dumped them!"

"I think they suit me..." Barriss said with a sadistic smile, gasping when she was kicked into the hall.

"Ahsoka trusted you. She loved you and you just betrayed her like it was nothing! How many lies have you told her, how many!?!" Anakin shouted, grabbing his own Lightsaber from his belt, turning it on with a flourish. He attacked quickly, striking both red blades viciously.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared, continuing his onslaught, his left Lightsaber breaking through Barriss' defenses, slicing her Lightsaber apart.

The two continued their duel, Barriss mainly on the defensive. Immediately turning to look at the window Barriss jumped, destroying the glass only for Skywalker to chase after her.

Temple guards immediately swarmed, following the commotion to the courtyard, they all stopped when they saw Offee's neck in Anakin's grasp, the Chosen One's blue Lightsaber inches from the traitor's neck.


End file.
